


you're lost even when you're going the right way

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Bodyswap, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Ironshock prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I'll mark explicit prompts with an *.First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts), [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts), [bloomingsoftly (bloomsoftly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts), [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts), [ShinpeiHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpeiHolic/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Paint' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21383924)

3\.  '[Thief AU' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21383957)

4\.  '[Hair Salon AU' for shippercunt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384107)

5\.  "[It was just a thought" for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384134)

6\.   ***** '[Blindfold' for pinkpandorafrog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384149)

7\.  '[Disastrous Date; Nervous' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384170)

8\.  "[Who cares if we're outside?" for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384194)

9\.  "[But I don't want to rake leaves.  Look, I'll make a robot that can do it for me" for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384230)

10\.  '[Fakeout Makeout' for pinkpandorafrog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384245)

11\.  "[When's the last time you slept?" for Anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384260)

12\.  '[Science Experiment AU (Accidental Bodyswap)' for hollyspacey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384278)

13\.  '[Present Exchange' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384317)

14\.  '[Shouldn't have touched it' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/21384341)

15\.  '[Babyfic' for iamteambucky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/22526900)

16\.  '[Marriage of convenience' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/22699133)

17\.  '[Blue Ain't Your Color' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/23525334)

18\.  '[Sick Individual' for indubitably26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/23648814)

19\.   ***** '[Blindfolds' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/24304164)

20\.   ***** '[A/B/O; Sex Pollen; Voyeurism' for aspiring-trashfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/24338610)

21\.  '[Train Wreck' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/25405842)

22\.   ***** '[Love is Paradise' for pinkpandorafrog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/25405893)

23\.  '[Marriage of Convenience; Part 2' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/25866846)

24\.  '[Hush' for face-the-museic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/27020265)

25\.  '[Touch Football' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/27556836)

26.  '[Stargazing' for webuiltthiscityonescargot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/28266420)

27.  '[Flying' for webuiltthiscityonescargot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/32330289)

28.  '[Cuddling' for wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/34068273)

29.   ***** '[Acquainted' for wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/34068431)

30.  '[Friends to lovers' for heartsandwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/34090994)

31.  '[Bath bombs' for wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451970/chapters/34322883)


	2. 'Paint' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147163355169/darcytony-paint).

“Tell me again why we’re painting this room by hand…” Tony spread the roller up as far as he could reach.  “I could pay someone.”  

“This is a rite of passage, Dude.  You get a new apartment with someone, you paint it together…” she explained as she dabbed the paintbrush around the door frame.  “Plus, you get to do cute things like this…” she dashed over and swiped the brush over his bare bicep, giggling and jumping out of the way when he spun around with the roller.  

He sighed, looking down at his arm.  “Now, see…I told you we should have gone with the slate blue…” He sighed, “Well…it always looks different on, doesn’t it?”    


	3. 'Thief AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147512966869/tonydarcy-thief-au).

Tony grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks.  

“Shit…”Darcy swore under her breath, trying to pull away from his grasp.  

“Shit is right…I _knew_ you looked squirrelly…” He narrowed his eyes, not glaring, just inspecting.  “Check out the balls on you, pick-pocketing from Tony Stark.” 

“Here’s the thing…” she said slowly, drawing it out.  “I’m not a pickpocket.”  

“You’re tellin’ me…” he chucked.  “Okay, Sweetheart.  What are you?”  

“A world class watch thief…” she grinned, slipping her hand out of his with his watch dangling from it.  

She heard him calling after her as she dashed away.  


	4. 'Hair Salon AU' for shippercunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147519976899/tonydarcy-hair-salon-au).

Darcy glanced down at her schedule, smiling when she saw who her next client was.  

Tony was sweet.  And he tipped well.  And he always, ALWAYS asked her out when she was finished with his hair.  She figured she’d say yes one of these days, when the planets aligned and she wasn’t dating anyone.  

So when his haircut was over, flirty rapport come and gone, and he was pressing her tip into her hand, she realized something.  

“Hey…no dinner invitation this time?” she tilted her head.  

He shrugged.  “You always say no, figured I was bothering you.”  

She shook her head.  “Ask me again.”  

Tony grinned, checking out his reflection in the mirror before asking her, “Dinner tonight, Lewis?”  

“Sure,” she answered, “Pick me up at seven.”  


	5. "It was just a thought" for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147857220439/i-love-6-sentence-saturdays-how-about-it-was).

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Sure it was.”  

Tony shrugged, “Can you blame me for trying?”  

“Absolutely I can…” she shrugged out of his embrace and stood up, taking her drink with her, and leaving him spluttering alone on the couch.  

“Darce, c’mon, you know I was kidding…you know I don’t have any complaints about anything…like that.  Plus, I mean…it’s role play…it’s a healthy expression of–”

“I refuse to put on an outfit and be a naughty maid…feather dusters make me sneeze.  It’s naughty nurse or bust, Stark.”  She smirked at his wide-eyed expression.  

He recovered quickly enough.  “You know, now that you mention it, I think I’m long overdue for a booster shot…”         


	6. *'Blindfold' for pinkpandorafrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148207132934/this-is-hard-wink-okay-can-i-please-have).

Tony jerked in his chair when he felt her hands on his shoulders. With the blindfold on, he had no way of knowing when to expect it, but her touch was gentle.  Smooth, silky, more so than normal. Not that Darcy’s hands weren’t silky and soft, but…

_Oh holy sweet fuck…silk gloves.  She’s wearing silk gloves._

He squirmed a little when she pressed a little harder, raking her silk covered thumb down his abdomen, over his hip.  He rolled into her hand as she wrapped it around his stiff member.  

Her hand slid slowly up and down his cock, and he nearly jack-knifed out of the seat when he felt the heat of her mouth encase him.  

“Christ…Darcy…”    


	7. 'Disastrous date; Nervous' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148556882424/16-17-tonydarcy).

Tony swore under his breath.  Like he wasn’t nervous enough as it was without everything going wrong.  

“How’s your chicken?” Darcy asked, her eyebrows raised.  “Is it cooked this time?”  

“Hmm?  Oh. Yeah, yeah…it’s fine…” he waved his fork flippantly, accidentally throwing it onto the floor.  He sighed and she giggled.  A downright lovely sound if it wasn’t as his expense.

She reached for his hand, stopping him from picking up the fork.  “Tony.  I’m having a good time.  Unclench.”  

And this time, she laughed with him.  Because, she was right.  He was taking this all too seriously.  Under-cooked chicken shouldn’t ruin a date.   Neither should traffic, lost reservations or a limited wine list. He was with Darcy.  DARCY.  No matter what happened, it’d be perfect.   


	8. "Who cares if we're outside?"  for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149671235304/darcytony-who-cares-if-were-outside).

His hands slid up her stomach, rucking up her t-shirt along the way.  Darcy giggled and caught his hands.  “Dude, what you’re suggesting…is ILLEGAL.”  

“See, the thing you’re using as a deterrent?  I like to see that as a…reason to DO IT.  A really HOT aside…if you will…”  He dropped to his knees and pushed her skirt up her thighs.  “Plus, I’d like to think if you WEREN’T on the same page as me, you’d have worn underwear, Lewis.”  

She arched her brow.  “Maybe so…”  


	9. “But I don’t want to rake leaves! Look, I’ll make a robot that can do it for me.” for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149899192674/tonydarcy-but-i-dont-want-to-rake-leaves-look).

Darcy shoved the rake into Tony’s hands.  “You’d spend weeks inventing a raking robot before you’d actually do the thing yourself?”

“Weeks?” he asked, flabbergasted.  “You think it’d take me WEEKS to invent a raking robot? We’re talking…two, three days tops.”  

“You said you’d help me.”

“And I am.  By inventing a raking robot so neither of us ever have to do this again.”  


	10. 'Fakeout Makeout' for pinkpandorafrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151893912204/darcytony-13).

“Darcy…” Tony muttered. “I will pay you a thousand dollars to make out with me right now.”  

“I told you, Tony.  I’m not that kind of girl.  You couldn’t afford me, Mister.”  

“Darcy…” his voice was insistent.  She looked up from her drink and spotted the reason for his abrupt request.  In the form of the woman he’d had a one-nighter with the previous week.  

She nodded subtly, preparing herself for the barrage that was making out with Tony Stark.  

He was surprisingly gentle, even if his goatee was scratching her something awful.  Well, not awful.  Darcy wasn’t one to turn down beard burn if the opportunity arose.  And she wasn’t sure if she should feel affronted or flattered that he kept his hands safely at her waist the whole time.


	11. "When's the last time you slept?" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140074186814/whens-the-last-time-you-slept-darcytony).

Darcy looked up at him from her laptop, blinking slowly because her eyes felt dry and sticky, like maybe one time she’d blink and her eyelids would just…refuse to open again.  “What’s today?”  

He smirked, closing her laptop and taking her arm, “Time for sleepy-byes…say night-night, law school.”  

“Tony, I can’t, I have a test tomorrow, I have to study…”  

“You know this stuff inside out.  Plus, how do you know you have a test tomorrow?  You don’t even know what day it is…” 

“Oh my god…” she stopped, looking up at him.  “I think my coffee just wore off…” she wrapped her arms around his neck as he stopped her rapid descent towards the floor.  “My hero.”  

“Yeah, let’s get you to bed…I think you might be delirious…” he quipped dryly.  


	12. 'Science Experiment AU (Accidental Bodyswap)' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152448888204/darcytony-science-experiment-au-accidental).

“Are you kidding me right now?” Darcy glanced down at herself.  And unless her boobs had shrunk and she’d developed a love for really vague/ironic t-shirts…then she was gonna guess that something had gone wrong. Something that was most definitely Tony’s fault.  At least she still had her own voice…even if she WAS stuck in Tony Stark’s body for the foreseeable future.  

Of course if she was stuck in Tony’s body…then that meant…

“Wowzers! These are heavier than they look!”  

Darcy groaned inwardly, glancing over to where Tony was staring straight down at his…no HER chest. “Wowzers?  What, are you Inspector Gadget now?”  

“Go-go Gadget—“  

“Nope!  Go go Gadget NOPE.” Darcy covered her…his…face with—with the hands that she was controlling.  “Can you fix this?”  

“Should be able to…if I can…you know…stop getting distracted.”

“Stop…ogling me. Yourself.  ME, and fix this, Stark.  You can touch them all you want when I’m in charge of them again!”  


	13. 'Present Exchange' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155005451194/darcytony-present-exchange).

Darcy’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she opened her gift.  “Seriously?  Tony…the price limit was twenty dollars…”  She pulled the brand new Stark-brand laptop out of its sleeve.  “This has to be easily a hundred times more than that…”  

Tony snorted.  “No.  Actually. It didn’t cost me anything.  I own the company after all…” He tapped the logo on top.  “Which is why I went ahead and got you this too…” He slid a Starbucks gift card across the counter towards her.  “Happy Holidays, Darce.  May your days be merry and hopped up on caffeine.”  

Her mouth was still hanging open.  She kind of wanted to yank her gift back from across the table.  She could see the red yarn fringe of the scarf she’d knitted him sticking out of the too-small bag she’d stuffed it in before coming up here. But he was already pulling it out of the bag, a seemingly endless deluge of crimson yarny cheesiness.  

“Umm…” She began.  “It’s…it’s…”   _a place holder?_ She mused.  She couldn’t really promise anything better.  

“Awesome!”  He grinned, looking up at her.  “It’s the same color as my suit…where’d you find it?”

She gulped.  “Um…I made it…”  

He raised his eyebrows. “Really?  You made this?  For me?”

“It’s nothing really…just…you know…fifteen dollars-worth of alpaca yarn that I hand dyed myself.”  

He was already winding it around his neck before she was finished with the sentence.  “Best gift ever.  Thank you, Darcy.”  He leaned over to kiss her cheek, but she turned, so he got her lips on accident.  

Of course, neither of them attempted to fix the accident.  


	14. 'Shouldn't have touched it' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156179401579/darcytony-shouldnt-have-touched-it).

“I told you not to…” Darcy said, reaching up to cover her ears against the siren.  “I TOLD YOU, TONY!  I TOTALLY DID!”  

“Yes, yes, YES, I know…but that’s moot now, because you know I wasn’t going to listen…” Tony replied, exasperated.  “Question is, Ms. White-hat hacker…what do I do to make it stop that god-awful racket?”

Darcy sighed and shushed him, a finger over his lips while she thought.  It took her all of 2 minutes, would have taken her less time, but Tony wasn’t able to keep quiet, and there was the siren blaring in her ears. But she remembered the code she could use to shut down the automatic security system.  

“I swear, I don’t know what you did before you had me…” she muttered under her breath.  

“I spent a lot of time explaining myself.”    


	15. 'Babyfic' for iamteambucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158051419404/darcytony-babyfic).

Darcy shushed the baby once again, sleep pricking painfully at her eyelids as he screamed.  “Listen up, Junior…I have got to get some beauty rest.  It’s not my fault that you inherited your father’s work ethic and hours.”  

Tony held his hands out automatically from the chair where he was sitting.  “Let me try.”  

And of course, the second she passed little Eddie into his father’s arms, he was pretty much down for the count.  

“I’ll stay up for a little bit, if you don’t mind…” Tony whispered, glancing down at the sleeping baby on his chest.  “Might as well get some work done while the kid’s got me pinned.”  

Darcy pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “Don’t keep him up too late, now…”  


	16. 'Marriage of convenience' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158134175499/6-darcytony).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Younger Tony Stark. Imagine RDJ in Soap Dish. Around 26 years old?

Tony sighed heavily, flopping down in the chair between his mother and father.  He reached for the bottle of champagne in the middle of the table and popped the cork, much to the surprise of the Lewis’.  

The Lewis’ with their daughter they were trying to pawn off on him.  Darcy Lewis, to be exact.  She wasn’t half bad.  But he wasn’t really into this whole arranged marriage deal.  

He swigged directly from the bottle, belching loudly and good old Howard made him leave.  

“Later, nerds,” he called over his shoulder, swaggering from the room.  

He heard heels clicking after him and he turned, expecting his mother to be there, tearfully begging him to behave.  

But it wasn’t.  It wasn’t his mother.  

CRACK!

The sting of her hand was memorable. At least his ‘betrothed’ had taken off her rings.  “That was because it’s what I told my mom I was doing to get out of the dinner from hell.  No offense.”  

Tony reached up and rubbed his cheek.  “None taken…”  

She snatched the bottle from his hand and took a sip.  “Darcy,” she held out her hand.  

“Tony.”  

She looked him up and down, frowning slightly.  “Try not to be drunk at the wedding ceremony, okay?  The reception, all bets are off.  But at the ceremony…dude…my uncle’s officiating.”

“Okay?” he agreed, blinking.  


	17. 'Blue Ain't Your Color' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159439029529/darcytony-blue-aint-your-color).
> 
> Song is 'Blue Ain't Your Color' - Keith Urban

Tony hip checked her before leaning down on the counter to mirror her stance.  “Why so blue, Darce…” he paused, catching sight of the tear that had just dripped down her nose.  “What’s wrong, shortstack?”  

Darcy shook her head.  “I don’t know.”  

Ian. Ivan.  Liam?  Whoever the hell that British guy was who used to come in here to see her.  He hadn’t been in lately.  Tony was good at math.  Numbers.  

Truth was, Darcy could do so much better than old whats-his-name. Tony was kind of glad he was gone.  “Well, if you don’t know, it’s not worth crying over.”  

“Funny…I said the same thing…and yet…here I am.”  

“Right.” Tony smacked the counter and pushed back.  “FRIDAY…can you get me reservations somewhere tonight?”  Darcy started to stop him, but he wasn’t gonna let her.  She’d been cooped up with scientists for too long.

“Sir, it appears that your standing reservation at the Rainbow Room is still active.”  

He smirked and held out his hand.  “Go put your face on, Lewis.  Let’s go dancing.”  

A dry chuckle bubbled up.  “Okay, fine.  But only if we can do laser tag after.”  

“A woman after my own heart…” Tony reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips.  “I’ll pick you up at eight.”  


	18. 'Sick Individual' for indubitably26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159647630944/darcytony-sick-individual).
> 
> Song is 'Sick Individual' - Halestorm.

When she first climbed into the chair with him, Tony kind of wanted to make some awkward little sarcastic quip.  Anything to cut the tension, really.  

But the thing about Darcy, was that it had always been tense.  

And for once, since she’d climbed into this chair with him, this chair that absolutely didn’t have enough room for two people, so she’d taken to using HIM as a chair…it wasn’t tense anymore.  

Well no.  That was a lie.  There was tension, but it wasn’t the same as before.

And Tony had never been a ‘wait-and-see’ kind of guy, but Darcy Lewis in his lap was making him want to wait and see.   

What was the worst that could happen?


	19. *'Blindfolds' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160427744904/darcytony-26).

“Can you see anything at all?” Tony asked, waving his hand in front of Darcy’s face.  He waved both of them frantically.  “Anything?”  

“No.  But I can tell by your tone that you’re waving your hands in front of my face, so knock it off…”  

“Roger that, sweetheart…” he ducked his head down to capture her lips.  “I’ll find a more worthwhile way to spend my time…” He planted her feet on the bed, settling himself between them and rucking up her skirt.  

He plucked at the elastic on her panties, prompting her to lift her hips.  

Chuckling, Tony pressed her back down.  “Nah…you can keep them on for what I have planned…” he assured her.  Even as his fingers began stroking her lightly.  “It teases more this way…”  


	20. *'A/B/O; Sex Pollen; Voyeurism' for aspiring-trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160573635474/darcytony-1-17-29).

“Okay so…this is supposed to induce a heat…this…stuff I have here…” Tony said, gulping a little as he crossed the floor towards Darcy.  “Are you sure you want to try it here?  I mean…we’re alone, but F.R.I.D.A.Y is still here.  Recording.  For…well, for me.  For later.”  

Darcy grinned and reached over to tug him closer.  “I hope you’ll let me watch it with you?”  

He smiled, chuckling nervously as he held the bottle out beside him.  “One spray should cover it….” his finger paused on the nozzle.  “See you on the other side?”  

“Yep.  Like always…” Darcy settled herself down on the exam table, her feet in the stirrups as Tony sprayed a single spritz from the contents of the bottle into the room.  

It was strange.  Usually, her heats came on gradually.  There was time to duck and cover.  

But not this time.  This time, she was shaking with need in seconds.

Tony was spreading her legs and sinking into her in record time, a growl catching in his throat as he leaned over to nuzzle her neck, to nip at her skin.  

She was grunting.  Super loudly, her hips matching his thrust for thrust as she clawed at his back, trying to pull him further inside.  

She swore when she came, clutching around as his knot swelled inside her.  She reached down to rub at her clit, realizing already that it wasn’t going to be enough.  She’d need him again. And again.  And again.  


	21. 'Train Wreck' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Trainwreck, demi lovato, darcy/tony"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2-ectaefyA)
> 
> Originally posted on 4 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/142277390364/trainwreck-demi-lovato-darcytony).

Everybody kind of took Tony at face value.  And Darcy had been the same way.  She had thought all that big talk and grandeur was actually him.  And it was.  But there was more under the surface.  With Tony Stark, what you see is so much less than what you get.  

Because she’d seen him at his worst.  And she wasn’t talking about the panic attacks or the sleepless nights.  

No.  She’d seen him at his absolute worst.  When he was sucked so far inside himself that it was almost impossible to reach him.  To talk to HIM. And not the self-loathing autopilot.  

And to the untrained eye, he looked no different.  He still snarked at people.  Still worked on his many projects.  

But to the people that loved him.  And yes, that included Darcy.  Even if he didn’t really GET how much she actually loved him.  

Which brought her to where she was now.  Talking to Tony, who was standing on top of a counter and fiddling with his programming on a tablet screen.  

“Don’t THINK I won’t pull your ass down from there,” Darcy warned.  

“Do it.  I’ll go dead weight.  Don’t test me, Lewis.”  

She reached for his leg, yanking experimentally.  “Stark. Down. NOW. The power of your girlfriend compels you.”  

“Oh, well…since you asked SO nicely…”

She stood back to give him room to come down, except he didn’t.  She was slipping if she actually thought he was going to do anything she asked.

Grumbling under her breath, Darcy did the only thing she could do.  She climbed up with him.  

“Can you explain to me exactly what you’re doing?” he asked, pausing in his programming to watch her scramble up on the high counter.    

“I’m coming up there to get you.”  

“And do what?”  

“I dunno.  Make you get down.”  

“WHY?”  

“Because.  You have responsibilities that extend beyond the reaches of your workshop.”  

“That’s what I have Pepper for.  Let her handle all the business stuff.”  

“This is not business stuff. This is self-care stuff…” she said with a huff as she stood somewhat on level with him.  She reached over and yanked the tablet from his hands.  

“I’ve been taking care of myself.  I showered. I ate.  I even slept last night…” he sounded absolutely offended at the assumption that he wasn’t taking care of himself.  

“Nuh-uh.  You’ve got that dead look in your eyes.  You need to take a break.”  

“What dead look?”  

“The one that you get sometimes…I don’t know why, but…” Darcy trailed off.  “Just think you should take a break.  Come with me to get coffee or something.  Go outdoors?”  

He wrinkled his nose. “Outdoors is overrated.”  

She sighed, “What do YOU want to do then?”  

He shrugged, glancing at her sideways.  

Which of course, explains why how she wound up buck naked on a stainless steel countertop, legs burning after working through a couple of those positions in the Kama Sutra book someone had gotten Tony for Secret Santa the previous year.  

“Okay, so [Glowing Triangle](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B9bQvfICcAEN0dd.png)?” he asked, panting and letting his forehead rest against hers.  

“That’s a keeper…I just need to go running more often…” Darcy exhaled deeply and stretched out her legs.  

“I’ll go with you. Since I apparently need more outside time…” he smirked.  

“Shut…up, I was worried…” she reached around to pinch his ass.  

He jumped a little, leaning down to kiss her smirk away, leaving her slightly breathless.  More than before.  “You worry about me altogether too much.  I need to keep you better occupied.  I mean…I shouldn’t have a problem with that until we finish that book…”  

She raised her eyebrows, “How’re we doing?”  

“Eh…about halfway?”


	22. *'Love Is Paradise' for pinkpandorafrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146780609899/okay-this-may-be-a-little-ouuuuut-there-so-if).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHyVckUfMxI),"Love is Paradise", First Base, 1999.

Okay.  So maybe this wasn't really the way Darcy usually spent her evenings.

Some of it was a little bit... _new_  for her. Was new the right word?  Okay. Scratch that.  ALL of this was new for her. 

First off, she'd never before attended a bachelorette party with an honest-to-god male stripper. Let alone actually THROWN a bachelorette party with an honest-to-god male stripper IN her apartment.  Complete with tear-away pants and a pair of shiny red spandex undies. Dude was pelvic thrusting RIGHT in front of the vintage watering can she’d inherited from her grandmother.  If gam-gam could see it…ehh, she’d probably be okay with it.  The old bird was a perv in her own right. 

She'd also never removed a male stripper's shiny red spandex undies with her teeth before either. 

But like...Jane had covered her face, shaking with laughter and he was just...THERE...waiting.  She kind of felt sorry for the guy.  His routine was good too.  At least, she thought so.  She was all hot and bothered at any rate.  Dude could work those hips.  And his ass wasn’t bad either.    

Which brought her to her next "never before" for the evening. 

She'd never...never ever in her life slept with a guy whose name she didn't know.  And she highly doubted this dude's name was actually Iron Man, sooo....  It was just a hunch, but you know, she could be wrong.

But he'd stuck around after he'd stripped.  Pulling his undies back on and a pair of jeans.  No shirt though.

Darcy wasn't complaining.  Hot shirtless guy wanted to hang around with HER all night. He was funny. Kind of snarky. Okay, really snarky.  Absolutely no complaints at all from Darcy. 

He didn't even cringe when she'd asked him if she was going to have to pay for the time she spent with him.

He shrugged.  "I'm off the clock, sooo if you're game, I'm game, Sweetheart." 

And she'd giggled.  Because he'd called her 'Sweetheart'.

And when people started leaving...well...he stayed.  Oh god, did he stay. 

Her apartment was a mess, but she couldn't be moved to care when his goatee was tickling her inner thighs.  He went to TOWN on her pussy too.  Like, she'd NEVER had a guy so eager to head downtown before.  He used just the right amount of pressure.  He hummed like she was made out of chocolate or something.  He wasn't a tease either, he slid two fingers upside her, crooking them to find her g-spot.

"Wha--what's your name?" she ground out. 

"Tony..." he mumbled against her. 

"Tony..." she echoed.  

He had her coming before she knew what else to do.  A fucking rager, too.  Wet, hot pulses that shook her whole body and had her hips bucking up towards his face. 

Tony hummed, his tongue sliding languidly against her before he stopped completely.  He arched an eyebrow.  "Holy shit, Sweetheart.  Nearly broke my fingers."  He popped his knuckles on the hand he'd used.  "Doesn't anybody do that for you?" 

She shook her head before letting it fall back onto the couch.  "Not like that.  And not often." 

"Hmm..."  he shrugged and stood.  "You still...good to go?  DTF?  What're you kids saying these days?" 

She snorted, tugging him down so he was sitting beside her on the couch.  "KID?  Who're you callin' a kid?  Dude, I'm twenty-five." 

His eyes widened. "Twenty-five?  You're twenty-five? I must have been a  _good_  boy today..." 

She rolled her eyes, reaching for his jeans.  Unbuttoning and unzipping and sliding everything down over his hips.  "Look, you were a very good boy just now...so, do you want yours or..." 

He chuckled.  "Well, if you insist..."

She bent over, taking him in her mouth. Sliding her tongue up and down his stiff cock to get him good and wet.  And just to clarify...by the time she started bobbing her head, he wasn't speaking coherent sentences anymore.  


	23. 'Marriage of Convenience; Part 2' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163023283053/this-is-hardly-convenient).

The wedding wasn’t terrible.  

Tony couldn’t believe he was actually thinking this, but it wasn’t.  

His mom and Darcy’s had draped the entire venue in so much royal purple that it looked like some brand-name children’s dosage, artificially-grape-flavored cough syrup had sponsored the event. He had to wear a tux.  And be sober.  

But Darcy looked like she’d jumped directly out of his spank bank and into a white dress, so the wedding wasn’t terrible.  

His wife could knock back champagne like a pro.  

And she didn’t ralph on his shoes either.  She totally made it to the bathroom. 

She  _did_ , however, fall asleep with her dress half off, across the king sized bed in the honeymoon suite, leaving him to either slide in behind her or ride the couch.  

He chose the bed, hopping up behind her and reaching for the TV remote.

It wasn’t terrible. He could get used to this.   


	24. 'hush' for face-the-museic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164719240993/hush).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “will you stop flirting with me you just got seriously injured and i’m the EMT trying to tend to your wounds in the ambulance, i don’t give a fuck that i look cute when i’m concerned, you’re lucky you’re not dead you dipshit”

Darcy pressed a gauze pad to the shallow cut on his forehead.  It wasn’t the cut she was worried about.  It was the big purple goose egg that was swelling on the other side.  

“You’re an angel?” he asked.  Or at least the dreamy lilt at the end of the sentence made it sound like a question.  

“Yep, I’m the angel of lay back and hush,” she countered.  “Now lay back and hush, you have a head injury, Mr. Stark.”  


	25. 'Touch Football' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165533346914/touching).

“For the fifteenth time, Darce.  There’s no tackling.  Just touching.  TOUCH football,” Tony recounted.  

She reached out and poked his arm.  “Touch.”  

Tilting his head, he narrowed his eyes.  “I dare you to do that again.”  

She did.  “Touch.”  

So he did it back.  “Touch.”  

He didn’t really remember how the game ended.  Just that he and Darcy ended up touching each other back at his place.  

Maybe a little tackling too.  


	26. 'Stargazing' for webuiltthiscityonescargot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166047859699/the-stars-in-your-eyes).

He found her out on the balcony, leaning against the railing and staring up into the night sky.  

“Penny for your thoughts, Lewis… or will they cost me more than that?”  

“I miss the stars,” she said, blatantly ignoring his joke.  “Used to stare at them all the time before I moved to New York.”  

He slipped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer.  “Well, in my personal experience, there are stars to be found everywhere, if you know where to look.”

Smirking, she shook her head.  “If you tell me to do a google search, I’m leaving you for good.”  

“No, no…” he turned, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  “Look at me, Darce.”  

She did, staring up into his eyes, the corners of which crinkled when he smiled down at her.  “See?  Now, I wish you could see the view I have right now.  There are thousands of stars in your eyes.”  

Normally, when Tony was laying on the cheese like this, Darcy would have scoffed.  But there was something… pure about the way he was looking at her.  So she didn’t.  

She did, however, kiss him deeply.  

 


	27. 'Flying' for webuiltthiscityonescargot

“Hey Tony…” Darcy leaned over, tapping his shoulder.  

He exhaled and looked up from his tablet.  "Yes, my dear? You tapped?“  

She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, indicating the window beside her.  "How high are we?”  

“Somewhere around thirty-nine thousand feet.  I can ask the pilot, if you’d like–”

She shook her head, tapping his shoulder again.  "So like eight miles?“  

"Ish…” he agreed, “Seven would be more accurate…”  

“Cool. Cool. Cool…”

She left him alone for a few moments.  Long enough that he picked his tablet back up again.  He should have known better.  

_Tap tap tap._

“Yes, dearest?” he turned to face her once more.  

“Hey Tony… you wanna join the seven-mile-high club?” She waggled her eyebrows and he was about to scoff.  Except…

“Yeah… yeah, okay…” He grabbed her hand and made for the bathroom.

 


	28. 'Cuddling' for wheresarizona

He didn’t like being still.  Being still gave him too much time to think.  And thinking was definitely not one of his top ten favorite ways to pass the time.  

“It’s a movie, Tony… just a movie.” Darcy insisted.

“What movie is it?” he asked, not giving her enough time to answer before replying, “Already seen it.”  

She rolled her eyes, definitely two ticks past annoyed with him.  “Fine. Come cuddle with me.”  

“I don’t cuddle.”  

“I don’t either, but I figured you’d be intrigued by a code word.”  

“What’s cuddling a code word for?” he asked,

“Guess you’ll have to come find out…” she teased, sneaking a glance over her shoulder as she sauntered past the couch and towards the bedroom.  

 


	29. *'Acquainted' for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Acquainted' by the Weeknd.
> 
> I wrote this like 2 years ago, so bear with me. ;)

He wasn’t in love with her.

Tony Stark did not fall in love with one night conquests.  He didn’t.

She’d been there one night, and it had been fun.  And now it was over and he was definitely not mooning after Darcy Lewis.  No.  It was just because he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Of course.  It didn’t help that she’d gotten along so well with Pepper.

And that Pepper kept talking about her.  Kept bringing her up in conversation.  

It was funny how Darcy conversations coincided with the fact that Pepper needed an assistant.  That CEOs didn’t ditch the millionaire’s one-night-stands.  That Pepper needed an assistant to do that.  

And wasn’t Darcy just WONDERFUL?  

“Seriously, Tony,” Pepper drawled, “She was just…funny, wasn’t she?”  

“I guess.  I wasn’t really looking for a laugh, if you know what I mean.”  

“Well.  That’s why you have me. I notice things you don’t.”  

“What are you suggesting, Pep?  Stop beating around the bush. Because I already–”

“I was going to offer Darcy the job.  If it’s okay with you.  And if you’re through sleeping with her,” she wasn’t in the mood for Tony’s innuendo today.  Or most days.  

He felt a jolt when she said it.  A jolt that told him that maybe he WASN’T through sleeping with her.

Except he was.  HE WAS.  He was.  

He shrugged, “Yeah, whatever.  Hire her. I trust your judgement.  I mean…she passed my criteria.”

“Mmm, well, I don’t think blue eyes and an ass that won’t quit are things I was particularly looking for…” Pepper quipped.  

“Maybe that’s your problem…”  

* * *

Darcy started the following Monday.  And from the second she sauntered through the door of Pepper’s office, he knew he was toast.

That ass was encased in a dark grey pencil skirt and showcased and accentuated by a pair of long legs in black heels.  And those blue eyes looked even prettier in the daylight.  

“Mr. Stark…” she nodded once in his direction before proceeding to ignore him completely.

And that wasn’t going to work for him.  No sir.

While he was on topic. Technically SHE didn’t work for him either.  Maybe Pepper wouldn’t mind if he…went back for seconds.  

* * *

She didn’t come easy. Of course, he’d remembered having to work for it that night too.  In more ways than one.  

Ms. Darcy Lewis was definitely a tougher sell the second time around.  

“Dude.  I had fun too, but I don’t wanna lose my job!  This is a conflict of interest or something. Has to be…” she shrugged. “Sorry.  It was good dick, it’s not good enough to lose my job over. I’ve got hella student loans.”

“You won’t lose your job, though…we technically already slept together.”

“Okay.  Well, how about the fact that you one-nighted me? And sent Pepper to tell me?  That was low, dude.”  

“Darcy…I didn’t mean for–”

She shook her head, effectively ending the conversation.  

That didn’t stop him, though.  

He started off on the classic route.  Flowers. Roses.  

He sent them to her office, only to find them in the trash the next day.  

So he brought more to her. Tony Stark brought a woman flowers.

He wooed her.  Came by her office to see her.  Even helped with her work every once in a while.  

He sat on the floor in a designer suit and helped her put together a new desk chair.

Eventually, he wined and dined her.  Took her with him as his date to a couple of important functions.  

He introduced her as his girlfriend once and she didn’t correct him. So he kept calling her that. His girlfriend.  

And it wasn’t until he had achieved his goal that he realized something.  

They were on his couch. It was four in the morning, and she was bouncing in his lap like she was born to do it.  

Darcy’s mouth was hanging open as he kissed her neck. He ran his tongue up the column of her throat, tasting her sweat and basking in her scent.  

He reached down to rub her clit, trying to coax out her orgasm so he could finish.  He’d been right on the edge for a while now.  

His thumb strumming her clit seemed to do the trick and she moaned his name as her walls clenched around him.  "Tony, I love you…“  

His cock pulsed inside her and he heard himself answer, “I love you too.”  

Now, Tony didn’t fall in love with his one-night-conquests.  This was a truth he maintained even now.  

But he did admit one thing to himself and to anyone who asked.  Darcy Lewis was never a one-night-conquest.

 


	30. 'Friends to lovers' for heartsandwinter

Darcy’s eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling.  An unfamiliar alarm clock was buzzing.  

And a very familiar arm was draped over her belly.  

_Oh right.  I slept with Tony last night…_

She inhaled sharply.   _Oh my god, I slept with Tony last night…_

The man in question reached over to thwack the alarm, grumbling to himself as he rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling as well.  

“So I think it’s safe to say our friendship is completely ruined, right?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly from sleep.  

“Is that a bad thing?” Darcy asked.

His hand found hers under the sheets.  "Definitely not a bad thing, Darce.“

"Good,” she replied, squeezing his hand. 

 


	31. 'Bath bombs' for wheresarizona

“Happy Birthday!” Tony exclaimed, pushing a bag of something really heavy into Darcy’s lap as she sat down to breakfast.  

She grunted at the weight and quickly lifted the bag onto the table.  “Okay, but it’s not my birthday.”  

“True. And I know that.  But I missed it this year, so I thought I’d make up for it.”  Tony smirked, and rested his chin in his hands.  “Open it.”  

She pulled out one piece of the tissue paper, which apparently wasn’t fast enough for her boyfriend.  

“It’s bath bombs!” he said excitedly.  “And I know you like those because you had them on your wish list.”  

Darcy laughed.  “Okay, real quick.  You bought these at an actual store, right?  I know you know bath bombs aren’t real bombs, but you also know why I feel like I need to ask, right?”  

He shot her a look.  “They’re from Lush, smarty-pants.”  

“Okay.  Awesome.  Thank you.  You’re the best.”

 


End file.
